


Heat Wave

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: Just the Three of Us [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, Medical Emergency, Minor Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Being pregnant is hard enough but being seven months pregnant in Austin, Texas during a heat wave, now that is even harder.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is purely fictional.  
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Wiping the sweat from your forehead you laid back on the couch, fanning yourself with a magazine Danneel had sitting on the coffee table. The first heatwave of the season in Texas had caused rolling blackouts across the state, leaving your shared home in Austin without power. Gen had taken JJ with the boys to swim, and the twins were staying with your in-laws while Jensen and Dee went shopping for a generator, leaving you and your swollen belly home alone in an attempt to get you to relax. While the pair promised they’d be back soon, with some relief for you.

That was nearly an hour ago, and since then the heat had only gotten worse. Sweat seemed to be pouring off of you as you stood up, trying to rid yourself from the beating of your heart that pulsed through your ears. On top of that your mouth was painfully dry, but as you made your way to the kitchen for some water it felt as if the heat began to suffocate you. Making your body feel much heavier than it was, it practically sucked the energy from you, sending you down your knees after taking a few steps. Taking in a few shallow breathes you reached for your phone as small black spots started to speckle your vision. With shaking hands you managed to dial Jensen’s number as the rest of your body fell to the floor, eyes fighting to stay open on as he answered.

“Hey angel, we’re on our way ho—“

“J-jay...I-i don’t feel so good...” Your words tapered off into a whisper as you could feel yourself slipping away.

“What’s wrong? Adriana, baby I need you to speak up. Tell me what's going on. ” But you were unable to muster up the strength to speak again, so you listened as he instructed Danneel to call 911. “We’re coming baby, we are coming just hang on.”

Letting out a few short breathes you tried to focus, doing to fight off the darkness that was overtaking your vision. You managed to keep unconsciousness at bay for a few more minutes, but you drifted off just as the front door slammed open.

You briefly gained consciousness again in the ambulance where your blurry vision allowed you to take a peek at a sobbing Danneel. Her thin frame shook as she watched the EMT work on you, but her hand remained tangled with yours. The scene pulled at your heart, you desperately wanted to reach out and comfort her, but without warning your sight faded once again. Your body slipping back into its unconscious state.

When you finally stirred again, you were welcomed by the sound of various beeping noises and snoring? Squinting your eyes you cringed at the brightness of the room until eventually, everything came into focus. Wires sprouted from various places on your body and led to obnoxious beeping machines that surrounded your bed. For there your eyes flicked to the source of the snoring, your lovers embraced, sleeping peacefully just inches from your side. But your smile faded as you began to see just what the incident had done to them, Jay’s eyes were rimmed with red and you could see the bags forming underneath Dee’s eyes. You groaned softly as you reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze as she started to wake up.

“She’s awake! Get the doctors!” She tangled her fingers with yours before placing a soft kiss on your knuckles, while Jensen called down the hall for some assistance. Soon enough he was by your side as well, watching as various nurses and doctors piled into the room.

“Good to see you’re up Mrs. Ackles, you gave all of us a quite a scare there for a few days.” He smiled as he checked over your eyes and motioned for the others to check the other machines around you. “Do you remember what happened?”

“B-bits and pieces, that’s all.”

“Well, it was a combination of this Texas heat and a drop in your blood pressure caused you to pass out at home. Your wife called the ambulance as your husband did his best to cool you down a bit, without them things could’ve been much worse.”

Your eyes met theirs as the two of them gave you a small smile, and squeezed your hand.

“Everything seems to be looking good right now, so we are going to call in our OB so he can take a look at your baby.” Instantly your hands moved to your protruding belly, you hadn’t even thought if the baby was alright, “It’s just procedure, we checked you over when you first came in and the baby was alright, this ultrasound is just to ease your mind. We will be back soon.” Motioning for the others to follow the team exited your room, finally allowing you some alone time with your significant others. Jensen was the first to speak, as he held your hand tightly, and while his other was busy running circles on Danneel’s back.

“He’s right ya know. Gave all of us quite a scare Adriana, you’ve been out for almost three days baby. A-and Dani and I were..” His voice cracked as he failed to finish his sentence, and you could’ve sworn you heard your heartbreak. Danneel sighed softly, gently caressing his back as she squeezed your hand lightly.

“We are just so glad you’re alright, seeing you on the floor like that was hard. It was really scary for both of us.”

You nodded as you ran your thumb over Dani's hand, before you tugged at it softly, pulling her towards you. “Come here you two.. lay down. Mama and baby need some cuddles.” 

“Baby..." Jensen started, "I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“No arguments from either of you, I’d like to cuddle with my husband and wife. Now, are you two really gonna say no to your very pregnant wife that’s currently in the hospital.” Poking your lip out you pouted, until they moved to climb into your bed. It took a few minutes of adjusting but eventually, you were cuddled up to Jensen, your head on his chest as Danneel ran her fingers through your hair from behind. The three of you laid in silence as you felt their tension slip away now that you were in their arms.

“I'm sorry I scared you guys... I-i was fine and then all of a sudden I wasn’t.” You mumbled, breaking the quiet that hung in the air.

“Not your fault pumpkin, get some rest alright? Dee and I are just glad you and little Ackles are okay.” Pressing a kiss to your forehead, Jensen began to rub small circles on your belly as Danneel covered you up.

“Rest up honeybee, we’ll wake you when it’s time to head home.”

You smiled as she kissed your cheek, before she too crawled into bed, wrapping her arms around your waist as Jensen hummed softly. Eventually, the heaviness of your eyelids won over, allowing you to fall into a restful sleep as they watched over you.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
